


a little more of a fave

by paulalikesthis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Chubby Harry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulalikesthis/pseuds/paulalikesthis
Summary: a happy chubby ron au





	a little more of a fave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3amSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amSoul/gifts).



> this is just a big thank you to 3amsoul for your amazing fanfic - i loved every bit of it!
> 
> (hope you like the drawing too!)

(it's taking me too long to figure out how to post a picture on here, so i'm just including a link to the drawing on my tumblr! you'll find a smiling chubby ron weasley (rupert grint) in muggle clothes)

https://privatebullshit.tumblr.com/post/175609512858


End file.
